Before She Was Alpha
by beccz
Summary: Story about Massie as the loser and Claire as the alpha. What happens when she finally breaks out of her shell and cracks down on Claire's. A whole new spin on the characters. im not good at summaries :\ Read and Review :D


**Ok so I know I still haven't updated Turned Around in like a month but I've had this idea for a story for awhile now and so I finally decided to write it. Hope you like it.**

"Ewh, what is she wearing?" I heard someone say from behind. I breathed in deeply and tried not to let it get to me. I opened my lunch bag and took out my turkey sandwich. I looked around the cafeteria. No one ate at this school. I only saw one girl eating. She had red curly hair and bright green eyes. I would go and sit with her but unfortunately she was sitting with The Rich. (or as I liked to call them, The Bitch.) She must have been a new member.

The Rich is a group of a bunch of rich and snobby girls who exclude you you're not wearing designer clothing or you weren't cool enough. I hated them. The basically ruined my life the first week of sixth grade at BOCD. The leader of The Rich is Claire Lyons. She is the nastiest girl you will ever meet. Ever. Everyone knew who she was. I even heard she had a 17 year old boyfriend last year. I mean come on, we're in eighth grade! I haven't even gotten my braces off yet.

Following next in line is her beta, Alicia Riviera **(poor Alicia, always the beta). **She was so pretty and knew everything about everybody. She has the best comebacks and steps all over people. The worst part is that we were best friends. We both went to elementary school together and came to BOCD for middle school. We were like sisters. If we weren't at each other's house, which was pretty much never, we would be on the phone or talking somehow. When we came to BOCD in sixth grade, Claire and her friend Kristen Gregory, who I will explain to you in a minute, came up to us and invited Alicia to their table. Now Alicia was and is gorgeous. I'm serious she skipped her awkward stage, which in sixth grade, I was going through. We went to go sit at their table when Claire stopped me and said right to my face;

"_Not you. You're not one of __**us**__."_

"_What do you mean one of us?"_

"_Look in the mirror, Macey or whatever your name is. Your face is even uglier than your clothes. You're just some nerdy little kid that will never, ever get the chance to sit with me."_

And when Claire said that to me, Alicia didn't say a word. Like the last seven years didn't even matter. Like she agreed with her. We still talked after that but whenever we tried to hangout she would always be with _them. _Soon enough, they completely changed her. I haven't spoken to her since, well, except for when she's making fun of me.

Finally there's Kristen Gregory. She's pretty, smart, and a really good soccer player. She used to be Claire's beta but Claire made Alicia her beta because Kristen didn't have enough money to buy all designer clothes and she was too obsessed with school. That I found completely ridiculous. Kristen is the only one in The Rich that isn't stuck up. If she finally just broke away from Claire's clutch she would be really cool.

I didn't know who the redhead was, but I'm sure I would by next period. Boys would be taking about how hot she was and girls would be talking about dying their hair red. That was the thing about The Rich. They could start a trend so easily. They could wear a boa and a tent skirt and the next day everyone would be wearing a boa and a tent skirt too. They ruled the school. Which was unfortunate for me because they all hated me and since they hated me everyone else did too. I don't get it. I think I'm actually much prettier than Claire, well, aside from my glasses and braces. Yea I know, typical. The nerd has braces and glasses.

I sighed and took up bite of my sandwich. I glanced around the room again (this time skipping The Bitch table) and then I saw _him. _He looked so hot. His blonde hair fell over his deep brown eyes as he leaned over the table to hi. Derrick Harrington. He was the star of the soccer team and completely out of my league. Especially since he was dating Claire. I gagged. They disgust me.

I finished my lunch and went to go throw the bag away when I bumped into Claire.

"Watch where you're going fat ass!" She screeched at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and ran for the lockers. I had the perfect comeback for that but she scares me too much. I don't want to worry about a cat fight at the moment. The only thing I want on my mind is the Algebra test next period.

**What did you think? It's going to get better I promise :) the good stuff is coming. Please review! Also, if you like my writing you should check out my other 2 stories. But review this first. Then go read my other ones and review them too =D (can you tell I love reviews?)**

**-Becca**


End file.
